


Bar Guy

by Alphas__Pet



Series: The Demon With The Scruffy Face [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bar Hook Ups, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Promiscuity, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex, Sexual Content, Slut Dante, bisexual dante, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphas__Pet/pseuds/Alphas__Pet
Summary: Dante was the king of one nightstands and he never drank from the same glass twice. That was until he met you.....





	Bar Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's a quick work (6666 words to be exactly. A bit creepy lol but this says one thing and my Microsoft word says another) of a very naughty and sex addicted Dante ^_^
> 
> Before you read, please look at the tags (Mainly the bisexual one) while I didn't go off into detail about it, there are some mentions of our dear demon fooling with guys and if you aren't into that, please don't come after me lol. I warned you ahead of time and always remember, this is just a fictional story. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Dante was known for his killer charm and need for many lovers and he didn't too much care whether it was a male or female he got it from. A mouth was a mouth; everybody had one. While he preferred women, Dante didn't mind getting sucked off down a back alleyway by some guy who was just as curious as he was.

But for the most part he stayed breaking women's hearts and giving them false hope that he would be loyal and settle down with them. But in reality he just needed to get that nut out, he wouldn't even wait until the morning to leave.

Dante was the king of one nightstands and he never drank from the same glass twice. That was until he met you.....

*****

Dante's night was flowing like any other—him at the bar scoping out some desperate babe lonely enough for him to take home for the night. Or the occasional guy who had one too many drinks and began questioning his sexuality. Either way, his seed was going to get dumped somewhere other than a wad of tissues.

He took a long satisfying sip of his drink and just drummed his boot cladded foot to the surprisingly mellow tune of the bar music. No one seemed to catch his eye, or they just didn't look inebriated enough to want a random hook up. Some nights were dry while others Dante couldn't keep up with whose name was who's.

Tonight's night seemed like it would be dry, and he would only have his hand and dirty magazines to keep him company. Pleasing himself wasn't all bad, just as long as he got off in the end. Dante wasn’t proud of it, but he had to admit he was a bit of a sex addict. He enjoyed feeling desired and being sot after; the center of attention in someone’s deep fantasies.

Though, he wasn’t someone who you wanted long term since in the end he couldn’t stay with one lover. Dante got bored quickly, especially if you weren’t working to keep his attention. He also didn’t sleep with the same person twice, but it was rare if he did. You’d have to have something special about you for him to want to come back for more.

*****

You took a seat on the barstool and started your night off light by just ordering wine. You weren't much of a drinker, but you'd just gotten off work and needed to unwind a bit. You could feel a pair of eyes on you the minute your ass touched stool, but you refused to look up from your phone that was tucked between your fingers. The eyes kept scanning you over and over and the musk of his cologne made your cheeks tickle pink. He was a few seats down but his scent was ripe as if he was right next to you. Despite the bar smelling like cigarette smoke and alcohol; the rich tobacco, woody vetiver and luscious lavender aroma warmed your nose with every whiff of wind that went by.

The scent was very masculine and without looking up you could tell that the man was older. You just hoped he didn't see fit to approach you.

Dante cleared his throat and slid a glass with his number written on a piece of paper in it down to you.

So much for wishful thinking.

You sighed and wanted to slide it back, but you ended up taking it out and unfolding it. You shoved it in your pocket and went back to closing in and out of apps on your phone hoping bar guy would leave you alone. You still hadn't made eye contact with him, but you were soon about to.

*****

"You know, those things get people killed." Dante didn't even bother to ask was the seat next to you taken. He just decided to sit right down and get to the point of why he was there.

"You're quite cute. You have a boyfriend?"

"You think if I had a boyfriend I'd be at the bar waiting for some scumbag like yourself to try to come get in my pants?"

Dante's mouth just hung open for a second and he just smirked and shook his head. "My apologies, ma'am. So in that case that means I can try to get in your pants then?"

You thanked the bartender for your second glass of wine before you turned to finally look at the weird but nicely smelling bar guy. You ended up spitting your drink all over him since you weren't expecting someone so fucking hot to be hitting on you.

The bar guy was older as you suspected; long whitish grey hair that was up in a sloppy ponytail with the rest hanging in his face—a beard to match. It wasn't long but it had enough length to leave your skin tingly from its friction.

He had a black elbow length button down on that he left open with a grey tank top underneath. His pants were black and tucked into his dark brown boots. He had the prettiest bright blue eyes and his smile was one to die for.

You quickly apologized for getting him dirty and he just laughed and waved it off.

"Most girls squirt from between their legs, though the occasional spitter is fine. I'll tell ya what... you put that number to use and I'll forgive you." Dante took your phone from your hand and held it out your reach.

If it wasn't for his alluring cologne and the fact that when you reach for your phone you bumped smack into his strong chest, then you would have kicked him in the balls and just taken your device back and left.

But bar guy had your attention now, especially since you were pressed against him and could feel literally _everything_. The bartender looked at you with a silent question of if you needed any help, but you shook your head and turned your attention back to the phone thief.

"Give that back!" You huffed and reached for your phone again, but the bar guy held it above you since you weren't very tall.

The more you reach the more he pushed against you and little did you know the friction you were unintentionally creating was riling him up.

"Mm keep that up and I'll ruin my jeans, pretty girl." Dante held your hip with his free hand that wasn't tormenting you by keeping your phone away.

"I think I'll just take your phone, since I don't have one."

"But you gave me your number?" You scoffed and tried to pry his hand off your hip.

Bar guy had a whole stiff one and the more he spoke and flirted the more awkward the situation became.

"My office number."

Bar guy had an office? Business man?

"Give me my phone!" You tried your luck by grabbing his forearm from above you and pulling it towards your other hand.

But bar guy was strong and kept you from retrieving your phone.

"I'll give you your phone back, if you go out with me."

"Forget about it." You rejected.

Dante laughed and moved away from you, slipping your phone in his pocket.

"Whelp, my phone now, darling."

"Ugh, you asshole!"

You followed bar guy as he waltz out the bar and down the boardwalk, zipping and zagging out of the crowds of people.

Dante had a bit to drink and was feeling mighty flirtatious. You'd just so happen to be the victim of his game he planned to play but little did he know that his promiscuous lifestyle would soon come to a halt.

*****

You managed to catch up to your phone thief since he was sitting on a bench just going through your shit.

"Damn you're sexy. You still got this dress here?" Dante slurred and shoved your phone in your face.

On the screen was a photo of you in a tight black dress and neon purple heels. Your hair was styled in waves and your makeup was elegant; a dinner you attended sometime last week.

"You have a lot of fucking balls to go through my phone!" You snatched your device back, but it didn't matter since bar guy had already seen half your photos.

"I do have a lot of those. Way more than that guy in there. Wanna see?" Dante smirked and pulled you to sit down next to him.

You had a few dirty pictures from a guy you’d been talking to in the past but never really got around to cleaning out your memory card. Perhaps you should make time.

“I’ll happily pass.” You sneered.

You still were in between retreating from bar guy even though he'd made you chase him a block or two from the bar just to get your phone back. You could have easily just walked away but even if you did; his cologne clung to you like a magnet and you would end up thinking about the bastard all night since you smelt like him.

"Shut up. You're a piece of shit." You rolled your eyes and turned your back towards him.

"I am a piece of shit; big piece, but you just chased me down the street for a silly phone. Who's really a piece of shit?" Dante got up and pulled the black tie from his hair and shook his long greying locks.

He then pushed his button down off his arms and fanned himself since his mini jog made him warm. You looked over your shoulder at him and ended up turning completely back around because he looked even better now that his strong arms were visible, and his long locks were down. 

Dante re-gathered as much of his hair as he could before tossing it back up in a messy ponytail.

"Fuck you." You spat and got up.

Hot and an asshole, figures.

"I'm trying to, but you're resisting entirely too much. Pretty girls usually don't make me work this hard."

"I don't want your dirty dick so leave me alone." You rolled your eyes and began walking back to your car. The boardwalk was still crowded, and you hoped you'd lose rude bar guy in the process.

Unfortunately Dante was right on your heels and still trying to get in your pants.

*****

"I bet you're so fucking tight." He purred.

"You do know what sexual harassment is, don't you?"

Dante scoffed and grabbed your wrist, "If you were feeling threaten then you would have let the bartender kick me out, but you don't have to admit that you want me, baby. I can see it right in your pretty eyes." He pulled you over to a dark corner and leaned against the wall while you stood in front with your back to his chest.

You wanted to move from bar guy, but bar guy was just so hot, and you liked the attention you were getting. It was just something about him that had you constantly catching his bait but letting go when he was close to reeling you in.

If bar guy wanted to play then you were down to fucking play.

*****

You weren't sure how long you had been standing off to the side, but bar guy seemed to have sobered up slightly and wasn't as aggressive as he previously was. Dante placed gentle kissed on the back of your neck while he held your hips firm against his lap. His cologne was still strong, but it wasn't overwhelming; the wind being the only way you could smell it since it acted as a refresher from being around the scent for so long that you couldn't detect it as much.

"I'm Dante, baby. What's your name?"

Finally bar guy introduced himself so you could quit referring to him in your mind as such.

"* _name_ *".

"Well, it's certainly nice to know what I'll be chanting later when you're on your knees for me." Dante licked the shell of your ear and bit it gentle.

You jeered and decided to have your own fun by wiggling your ass back.

"No, you'll be saying it because I'll fuck you that good."

Dante just grinned to himself. You were showing interest back which was good because he normally wouldn't put much effort into a hook up but there was just something about you that he had to have.

"Damn. So it's _that_ good huh? How about we go back to my place and you show me just how _good_ you really are." He whispered as he sucked your earlobe and nibbled it.

You couldn't lie and say you weren't getting turned on too. Dante may have been annoying and an asshole, but you seemed to attract those a lot but this one was worth your time. You normally would have threw your drink in anyone else's face; you kind of did but not with the intention to tell him to fuck off.

"Mm, how about we get to know each other more before I decide if I want to run off for the night with you?"

"Fair enough." Dante let out an aggressive sigh since you were making him work for the ass.

He had a better chance of taking the guy who kept eyeing him in the restroom and painting his pretty face.

But he wasn't one to back down from a challenge and you seemed like the perfect test to see how smooth he really was when it came down to getting someone in bed.

*****

"So um, what brings you to the bar tonight?" He asked as he forcefully took your hand and started walking.

You weren't his girlfriend but from the way he was clinging on to you seemed like it. You were his fish tonight that he planned to catch and no one else could cast their lines out to you.

"I just got off work and needed to relax. I assume you were there to find someone to fuck?" You were blunt with your response since Dante himself was so straightforward with wanting to sleep with you.

He laughed a bit and nodded. "Ya caught me, pretty girl. Though, I normally don't find them as hot as you. I think I got lucky tonight."

"You sure are cocky for someone who has yet to convince or impress me. I guess everyone else you've made your victim had no self-esteem or logic skills to want to lay with someone like you."

You were bit of a bitch, but you hoped that it would drive bar guy away since you still hadn't decided if you wanted to see why the fucker had his head so high. What could he possibly have to bring to the table that would cause you to want to go back to the bar for a drink every night?

Dante just chuckled and stopped walking. He pulled you towards him and kissed you right on your neck and moved up to your jaw but didn't proceed to your lips. Instead, he gave you a quick peck right on the corner of your mouth.

"If you let me show you then you'll know why."

"I'll take my chances on getting mugged down that alley." You rolled your eyes and moved away from Dante, walking around him and of course he followed.

"Alleyways bring a lot of surprises." Dante winked at you and took your hand again.

"I bet they do for you. Why don't you put some of that charm to use and order me a slice of pizza? I’m hungry and It's my favorite."

Your tummy protested your hungry as you walked by a pizza stand on the boardwalk. The tangy sauce and the buttery aroma of the crust made your mouth water and Dante stop walking and looked at you a bit surprised since pizza was his favorite dish as well.

"Mine too...."

He pulled you over to the stand and let you order what you wanted.

"Oh and hold the disgusting black olives too." You made of yucky face and again, Dante was a bit taken back by your request.

He himself disliked black olives as well and by now he wasn't exactly as adamant about getting in your pants anymore but more so what your other interests were.

*****

"You too huh?" Dante asked once you two got your food and took a seat.

"Hm?" You immediately shoved the slice of cheesy goodness between your teeth and began eating.

You'd missed lunch and the pizza was the first thing you'd consumed in hours. So you were more than grateful bar guy was nice enough to feed you before he tried to fuck you.

"The olives—I don't like them either..." Dante followed your actions and he seemed more relaxed and normal for the first time all night and not some horny, desperate guy after you.

"Too salty and the texture just rubs me the wrong way." You stated.

You were expecting a smart ass come back or even something sexual, but bar guy only agreed with you and went back to filling his belly.

"Yeah... I hear ya."

You two continued to share interest and found out that you had quite a bit in common. A weird feeling began to rumble in Dante’s lower belly, but he tried not to pay any mind to it.

*****

After your somewhat dinner date or whatever you could call it, Dante again tried to get you in his bed but instead he took a more gentleman approach. He spent enough time around you to know what type of girl you were and since he was a man of many charms, treating you like a lady wouldn't be sweat off his brow.

Bar guy held your hand a lot looser this time and even got mad when someone almost bumped into you without saying excuse me. He also bought you a big slushie to rinse down the greasy pizza you’d consumed, and you ended up sharing it since it was indeed a big drink.

"It's still pretty early and this place will be going all night. How about a ride down the lake?" Dante nodded to the dock where people were boarding.

The river ride just so happen to be something you enjoyed since the water would lightly tickle your skin and cool you down. It was warm out, so the idea seemed perfect. You actually blushed and ended up smiling like crazy since the gesture caught you off guard.

"You must really want it tonight?" You laughed a bit and followed Dante down the stairs to where the boat was stationed for the next group of people.

You boarded and walked to a spot of railing where not many people were. Once the last remaining people boarded, the loader signaled for the captain to take off and soon you were gliding through the pretty blue water that matched bar guy's gorgeous eyes.

Dante had since put his button down back on but now it was fastened correctly since the wind gusted and the slushie he’d shared with you made him a bit cold. You on the other hand were regretting not bringing something to bundle up with but then again, you weren't anticipating on going on a boat ride with some hot scumbag from the bar who was really working to get in your pants for the night.

"It's so nice out here." You sighed and gripped the railing as the wind whipped gently against your skin.

It felt good to be out and enjoying life since you worked most of the time. Perhaps going to the bar wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Dante noted that you were a bit chilly, so he wrapped his arms around you to keep you warm.

"Don't fall over the edge. Then I would have to save you." He squeezed you gently and kissed the back of your neck; his cologne engulfing your senses again. 

"You'll jump in for me?" You smiled and spun around to face him.

Dante was a lot more gorgeous up close and you found yourself starring a lot longer than you intended.

"I sure would. I'll even give you mouth to mouth, though it may lead to something else after you wake up." Dante gripped your chin and looked into your eyes.

You were absolutely beautiful and even though he wanted to fuck your brains out, being there with you in the delicate atmosphere felt really good. Now for sure the feeling Dante felt in his stomach was butterflies and not him having to go to the restroom like he hoped. He was actually feeling your vibe and it kind of made him nervous since he’d usually never spark so much curiosity in a hook up.

He'd known you for a few hours and you still had yet to bend over for him. You were definitely a challenge which made you even more attractive and Dante wasn't one to give up, especially if he desired something—he had to get his hands on you, ravage your body and leave you begging him for more.

You just shook your head and smiled. "Well, Dante this was quite nice of you, but I think it's time for me to head home."

Not what he wanted to hear but Dante wasn't one to force anything. He may have been a man whore, but he wasn't a complete shit person.

"Ah, well alright. I guess not all pretty girls can't resist me." He grabbed his chin and smirked. “I’ll take you back to your car then.”

“I meant with you...” You bit your lip and backed him into a wall on the boat.

You crashed your lips into his and gripped his wrists and Dante immediately broke free and grabbed your ass and nearly picked you up with how hard he grabbed at the back of your thigh to bring your leg up on his hip.

“I knew you’d wise up eventually, baby. Come on, let’s see if you still think I’m a piece of shit after this.”

*****

Not even fully in his office and Dante's button down was already off and thrown somewhere on his porch. His hands grabbed at your top and tugged it upward in hopes you'd let him rid you of it, but you ended up pushing him inside and closing the door with your foot.

"First things first. You got protection?" You asked as you slipped your shoes off.

Dante laughed breathlessly since you'd had your tongues in each other’s mouths the whole way to his place, "I got plenty. Any more request?"

"Mm no. That's all I wanted to know." You went back to tasting pizza and booze on his tongue as he pulled you upstairs with him.

Dante pushed his bedroom door open and walked you back to his bed where you fell down on it. He continued to rid himself of his attire; his boots now and began working on his belt.

You just watched since you were curious as to what he looked like underneath it all.

"Nice room, I bet a lot of eyes have seen it." You looked around and admired bar guy's space.

He had an interesting taste; skulls and demons of different decor items all around and different shades of crimson and greys with black.

His bed was black and red—the sheets red while the duvet was a darker shade and had black embroidery designs all over it. The bed frame too was onyx and the headboard reminded you of a cemetery fence with the cast iron railing and chains it had on it.

"You're correct, but your eyes are the only ones that are important right now." Dante lifted his muscle shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

Your eyes lit up at bar guy's amazing body. He wasn't ripped but he was definitely in shape. His chest was splayed in salt and pepper bristles as well as his sternum and under his belly button. His abs were all cut to perfection, each muscle braced against the pale surface and making your mouth water.

"Nice body..." You couldn't look away and you found yourself reaching for him to come and get you.

"Mm, thank you, baby. But let's see yours."

You moved back on his bed and let him push your dress up. Your grey cotton thong caught his attention since he was torn between leaving it on and seeing what your sex looked like.

"It's not going to bite you." You laughed and sat up on your elbows.

Dante kissed your ankles before hooking his fingers around the waistband of your panties and pulling them down.

It could have been the two glasses of wine you had or the fact that you were kind of feeling bar guy's scumbagginess. He didn't seem all bad, but you still couldn't believe you were about to hook up with him.

Dante groaned and kissed the inside of your thigh, your nude body inches from his face. Perfectly smooth and just begging to be licked.

"So since it won't bite, does that mean you're clean?"

He kissed your opposite thigh and gripped himself through his opened pants. Bar guy’s boxers were damp with his arousal and he really hoped you would let him taste you.

"I'm not the one who hooks up with random people, so are _you_ clean?" You were slightly offended but then again you had to question yourself if you really wanted to fool around with someone who probably couldn't even remember who he slept with and which night.

Dante just snickered, got off his bed and opened his side table drawer to reveal it half way full—emphases on half way of condoms.

"Just because I fuck around doesn't mean I'm careless. This thing used to be full."

"Jesus, you need a fucking hormone suppressant." You shook your head and pulled him back over to you.

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want but just remember where you are and I'm not forcing you to stay." Dante moved away from you and pulled the black hair tie from his greying locks.

"No you’re not, so come here before I change my mind. You were saying was I clean? Of course I am, why? You want to taste me?" You smirked and spread your legs.

Dante lit back up and went back down to your sex.

"She's so pretty. So smooth. Can I? I'd love to fuck you with my tongue."

He slipped a finger between your soft folds, your slick wetness coating his finger tips and he used it to wiggle circles all around your clit.

"Let's see how good you are..." Dante didn't wait for you to answer. Instead, he spread your sex and flicked his tongue up and down.

Your flavor was divine and immediately he began shoving the muscle in your quivering hole to get more of your sweet nectar. Dante normally wouldn't go down on whoever decided to lay with him for the night; again something special was needed for him to just really get filthy.

But he was past and over the fact that he sort of liked you more than just a hook up so you definitely were going to experience just how nasty he liked to get.

"Fuck. That tongue is warm." You gasped as bar guy started suckling on your clit.

Your hands were gripping his sheets as your dress got pushed up more and your hips got yanked towards his face.

Dante was moaning and sucking all over your sex. His whole bottom half off his face was soaked from all his saliva and your juices, so messy, sloppy and wet. He pushed your legs up and held them in place by his palms on the back of your thighs.

"Fuck, oh my god." You held your breast while bar guy dipped his tongue in and out of your wet hole.

Dante had your knees by your ears while he made your legs shake from the intense head he was giving you. Your toes were curled up and your hips kept jerking every time your clit would get sucked in between his wet lips.

Your hands were grabbing and pulling at his long hair and your moans grew louder in volume as he slipped two fingers inside you.

"Wow, baby. You taste so good. Like cotton candy." Dante pulled his fingers from you and licked your juices off them before shoving his tongue in your hole again. He wiggled it around and gathered more and slurped it all down.

He may have not used his mouth much, but Dante was definitely good at it. He got a kick out of leaving girl's legs trembling and their speech broken, but only for the special ones.

"My body wash you're tasting." You smiled. "Why don't you fuck me already."

"You're in a rush? You don't want me to finish tasting you?" Dante kissed the inside of your thigh and licked a wet strip up your folds and then to you pearl.

He slipped his fingers back in you and just watched as your facial expression changed. His room was filled with the sounds of your wetness bouncing off the walls and your pathetic moans and whimpers. All the shit you were talking for the night quickly left you as bar guy brought you closer to your orgasm.

"No, I want that glorious dick you've been bragging about all evening. Show me what has you with a drawer full of rubbers." You pushed Dante back and pulled your dress off.

You didn’t want to come just yet from his amazing tongue, after all.. the way he kept boasting all night about how good he was left you more than curious as to what he really had to offer.

Dante wasn't used to his lover for the night be so adamant on getting things over with. So he was a bit hesitant at first, but he grabbed a condom and got himself ready.

"You'll love this dick, trust me. They always do."

You had to admit that bar guy had a pretty impressive length between his strong thighs, so thick and long but not enough to destroy your insides. Dante was perfect and you actually couldn't wait to feel him stretch you.

Because that's certainly what he was going to do.

"Don't fall in love, baby." Bar guy kissed you and shoved his tongue in your mouth.

The taste of your body wash and your juices drenched your mouth and you pulled him in closer.

"Shut up and fuck me." You gripped Dante's lower back and wrapped your legs around him.

*****

Before he fucked you, Dante spent five minutes or so just whispering dirty things in your ear while he sucked and licked your breast. He had his fingers back inside you working you into a whining mess.

“Stop teasing already.” You gasped when he drooled on your nipple before sucking it off.

The action left your chest wet and your nipple hard and the cool air he blew across it made goose bumps rise all over your flesh.

“Patients, baby. Can’t rush greatness.”

Dante pulled his fingers from you and balanced himself on one hand while he used the other to guide himself to your entrance. He bit his lip but pushed inside you and almost came right there.

You were tight like he suspected, and he had to take a minute to get use to such a wonderful feeling.

"Damn..." Dante moved his hips a bit but had to stop once he felt the more he pushed inside you the more your velvet wetness became tighter. 

He'd been with tons of women but none of them had him questioning if he'd last more than five minutes.

But you.... you had him wanting to ask you to spend the night.

*****

"What's wrong?"

"You're just really fucking tight like I thought. Wow..."

“Or you’re just really big.” You smirked and pushed his lower back closer to you so he could slip deeper.

“Mm, that too.”

So you liked pizza and hated olives, along with other things you seemed to have in common. You also gave him one hell of a chase and Dante could honestly say that he had fun for the night.

Now he was trying to fuck you without falling in love because good God you were perfect. You tasted like spun sugar and felt like a ring that needed to be removed with soap. Not to mention you had a kick ass personality and a beautiful face to go with it.

But he managed to stir up a thrust or two only to have to stop again.

Dante just laughed and looked at you. “Shit, like no lie…. I don’t think I’m going to last long with you…”

You just smiled and pulled bar guy down for a kiss.

“Just try.”

*****

Somehow Dante put his mind in another state and began fucking you so hard that his headboard rattled from the iron rods and chains on it. You were panting and gripping the sheets while bar guy gripped your ass and made you a moaning mess.

"Fuck you're so good." Dante smacked your ass and dragged your hips back into his.

He had to fuck you from behind since he couldn’t look at you and last long enough for you to feel anything since he wasn’t doing much moving with him in the missionary position. You were entirely too beautiful, and he wasn't trying to fall for you no more than he already was.

"Mm so are you. Fuck me harder, Dante." You worked your hips back and grabbed your buttcheek to let your sex open more.

Dante groaned and pushed all the way inside you until you could feel the soft curls at the base tickle your thighs and his throbbing length twitching inside.

"Fuck yes. Keep doing that." Bar guy let you work yourself back on his length and you made sure to give him one hell of a show.

You bounced yourself up and down, wiggling your hips and clenching your muscles to draw more of those slutty moans from his lips. Bar guy was very vocal with his want and it turned you on since guys usually didn’t voice their pleasure as loud as he was.

"Oh, Dante!!" You rubbed your sex and your hips shook as you came all over him.

Dante pushed you down flush against the mattress and braced his hands on either side of your face down head and began rocking into you harshly. The sound of skin on skin echoed with the rattle of his headboard as he made you sore.

Bar guy didn't want you to leave but he couldn't go much longer, and he ended up having to pull out of you since he came so hard that the condom filled up.

"Shit, baby. Look what you made me do."

You watched as bar guy carefully slipped the full latex off, some of his seed still dripping out as he disposed of it. Part of Dante wished he didn't pull out in time so a month later you could come find him and tell him you were expecting his child. He wasn't ready to be a father, but you made him want to go to the jewelry store and put a ring on your finger.

You just smiled to yourself and stretched out on his bed.

*****

Dante fell asleep before he had a chance to see if you would stay the night and when he woke in the morning he was highly disappointed that you didn't. You'd left as soon as he passed out and it kind of sucked since he was usually the one to disappear. You'd turned _him_ into a one nightstand and that didn't sit well with him at all.

That whole night he felt like the one getting chased after for a change. You weren’t giving him the opportunity to get you in bed so easily and that definitely caught his attention. Sleeping around was fun in all but also being reminded that he was still just a man made Dante feel normal for a change.

Most hook ups would just cling to him and not want to leave but you just used him for the sole purpose he intended you for. You didn’t leave your number like they usually did, and you didn’t even try to wake him for round two. You just left soon after and were already home and tucked in the bed sleep.

You definitely remembered your wild night since you were a bit sore, but you had no intention on seeing bar guy again, despite him giving you his number.

And for the next month, Dante found himself at the bar more than usual hoping he would run into you again, but he never did. You were the one who got away and for the longest he went dry night after dry night. He didn’t want any other lovers and when he’d try, he ended up not being able to perform correctly and just had to be with his hand for the night.

Dante couldn't stop thinking about you and how cool you were. Surely you had some good between your legs, but your personality was a bonus. Not to mention your great looks. 

If only he'd gotten your number out of your phone instead.

*****

Dante sat in his office chair with his head down as the rain poured. The day was quiet and not many people seemed to need his help. His sex life had slowed down quite a bit except with the occasional guy wanting to wrap his mouth around him.

He happily accepted but it wasn’t as enjoyable as it would have been if it were you down on your knees for him. You’re all he could think about and stress was beginning to take place of his overwhelming lust he usually had. Dante missed you and wished he knew where you worked.

He’d try to surprise you and hoped that you remembered him but then again with the way he was feeling about you he hoped he could start out fresh and approach you in a more respectable and dignified manner.

Just as he was about to slip into a deep sleep, Dante’s phone rang and startled him awake. He groaned since he’d gotten woken up, but he eagerly answered it since it could have been a job and he needed a little distraction time. 

"You've reach, Dante!"

"Hey there, did you miss me?" You chirped as you got in your car after a long day at work.

You hadn’t forgotten about bar guy, but you ended up getting extremely busy and didn’t have much time for yourself. Now that you did, you didn’t mind picking up where you two left off a month ago.

Dante sat up, now excited since you'd kept his number and actually called. He couldn’t believe he was actually speaking to you again since you made it seem like you had no interest in him.

"Oh shit. You actually used my number?"

"Well you did tell me to put it to use..." you laughed a bit.

"I did.."

"So, I'm on my way to the bar.... I'm sure I'll see you there?"

"Now you will." Dante didn't have a drink in mind but now that you were going to be there, he definitely couldn’t wait to feel the buzz of alcohol numbing his mind and warming his belly.

"Pizza, boat ride and sex after?" You stuck your key in the ignition and turned your car on.

"Mm you read my mind. I'll see you there." A smirk plastered Dante's face as he hopped up to get ready.

Perhaps the same glass _did_ sometimes need to be sipped from twice.

**Author's Note:**

> So when writing this I kind of had DmC Dante in mind with how his character was with the whole sleeping around thing lol but I'm still not sure if I want to write any works with that version just yet.  
> I just adore our original devil too much ^_^ and Dante with a ponytail is just something I been looking forward to writing for a while lol  
> But what did you guys think?  
> Feedback is always welcome!  
> I can sort of see this work having more chapters added to it but perhaps in the future. I'm still trying to finish and wrap up my other works and I sometimes get excited and write like I have coffee for blood lol. But just keep your eyes open and you just might get another chapter of this ^_^
> 
> If I do decide to add to it... what's somethings you would like to see happen? I'm always open to suggestions! I love hearing you alls ideas <3  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
